Naruto s digital Adventure
by Coolkid93
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Ninth digidestined, a being nobody thought that it would be possible. How would Naruto s appearence change the story of our digidestined? Smart/Kakashi-like Naruto,Oneyed Rinnengan, not godlike, possible Harem


Hey guys. I know i haven´t updated my story in some time. And I really know that some of you may hate me because of this. I´m really sorry. This story will be my last project, so that I finally can think free again. I´m really sorry.I knew that there will be some grammar mistakes and stuff like this but pls tell me where so that I can correct it. My english is a bit rusty

A lone figure was walking down a street, It was night while it wasn´t raining, the figure wore a black leather coat with a hoodie. We write the year 1995, It was an average day but tonight would set the stones for events that would be centered around eight kids, the so-called Digidestined. It was never mentioned from the Digisovereigns, that there was the possibility of a ninth digidestined. But this story will be about a certain person that screws the fates and is going to be the ninth digidestined with special digipartners. The figure was still walking slowly on the street when he saw fireballs shooting into a phone cabin near him. "The fuck is going on?" the figure muttered as he stealthily walked to the cause of the explosion and he couldn´t trust his eyes.

"What the hell is this thing? And is this a little girl on its back?"

The figure asked himself as he saw a yellow animal akin to the dinosaurs that should have died out a few millions ago.

"tche I can´t do anything at the moment or I will danger the girl"The person looked up into the sky and cursed.

"The hell is wrong with tonight? Is this a freaking egg?" The view onto the stars was covered by a gigantic floating egg, which seemed to materialize out of nowhere and again a different being suddenly appeared out of the eg. It was giant green bird with metal armor on its head. The giant lizard seemed to have a problem with the appearance of an different monster and so it attacked the bird regardless if its fireballs would harm civilians. The bird seemed to realize that there is a different being under a bridge near it. Though the bird also did not care, that there was a little girl besides the dinosaur and what seemed to be her brother running at her. Tai was running as fast as his little legs could carry him towards his sister in hope, to arrive her before anything would happen. Though he didn´t know that above on the bridge stood the mysterious figure that was trying to minimize the casualties and damage the two monster produced. As the figure saw, that the attack of the "little" dinosaur didn´t do any damage, he removed his hood. The figure stood proudly at 5 Feet 7 Inches or around 1.7m his spiky and golden hair was revealed to the world His face was covered by a facemask so only the part of his face above the nose was seen. His right eye was a bright sapphire blue, while his other eye was concealed behind a headprotector with an Insignia on it which seemed to be a leaf.

"I never though that I would have to reveal myself on this way."

The person said an sighed at the end . He jumped down from the bridge and the two kids were frightened by his appearance. Before he could even say something, the smoke was cleared that the attack of agumon seamed to produce and the giant bird crackled madly.

"Ha my turn" The bird said and electric current was charged into his two antennas. "Sonic Destroyer!" screamed the bird and Naruto was hit by it right into the chest and blown into the bridge which then began to collapse. Tai and Kari couldn´t believe their eyes as the saw how the person was hit by the full blast and were scarred that this person would not survive. The bridge collapsed onto the two children and their digimon while Naruto seemed to be still out of commission, but then the electrical grid seemed to go crazy and Agumon digivolved into Greymon. Tai looked at his little sister and asked her if she was okay while she asked him who this new and bigger monster now was. Greymon at first seemed to be unresponsive and simply growled. Tai looked at the new digimon with hope and fear at the same time

"Koromon?" He said still unsure what he should think about this big mess. The big digimon looked down at him and growled agin before answering. "Iam greymon now." With that said it's focus shifted again to the other digimon. "you can be who ever you want big guy." Tai simply answered and with this said, Greymon charged at the other Digimon and attacked it with his Nova flame. At first the two digimon seemed to be on the same level but it was soon clear, that the other digimon was stronger. After an other "Shock Destroyer" from the giant bird, greymon was out of commission. And this was the part where Naruto finally awoke. Tai and Kari where worried about their friend and new that he was hurt. But they did not know what they could do to help Greymon. Naruto awoke and had a lot of pain. He absolutly did not know how hard that thing could hit and how strong that electro attack was. But now he was pissed and ready to fight back. He jumped down from the bridge onto the street and walked to the Bird, while Karin tried to use her whistle to wake Greymon up. The Bird looked interested at the human who was walking into its direction. While this was the first real contact between the two worlds, the digimon still knew that they were faster and stronger than these humans and now to see that a person could be hit with an attack without any kind of protection and was still able to walk normally, blew all expectations.

" You know" Naruto began and doffed of his leather mantle," it is considered rude to attack somebody while he wanted to talk", while walking an aura of something seemed to materialize around him. Then he took of his headprotector and opened his eye. His eye was definitely not natural. It was a metallic purple and had no Iris. It simply had a small black dot in the middle and rings around it. Naruto positioned his hands in front of him while the bird made itself ready to pounce on this little human. When the bird was only a few meters away from him, Naruto spoke three words that would change a lot of things in this fight.

"Tendo: Shinra tensei" A wall of gravity pushed into the attacking bird which stopped it dead in its track and pushed it back into the other bridge. At the same time, Tai realized, that if he tried to blow into the whistle something would happen. Ando so Tai blowed into the whistle with his full might and like magic, Greymon stood up to finish the fight that he begun. Naruto, stood still there with his outstretched hands and slowly lowered them. As he heard Tai whistle and saw Greymons come back, he closed his left eye and all the strength he had disappeared. He coughed up blood and collapsed onto his knees.

"Damn should´nt have done that" he said as he looked at his hand covered in his blood. "Chakra usage is bad for my health as it seems." On the inside, Naruto was glad that the children were save and that somehow the older sibling managed it, that Greymon was able again to fight since he was in no shape to do it anymore. As the two Digimons fought again, Naruto walked away from the scene wearing his leather mantle and hoodie again. After Greymons final attack, the two digimons simply vanished, leaving behind a confused Tai and Kari but also the destruction the two digimons caused was still there. As Naruto walked away he looked one last time at the silblings.

"Take good care of each other." the wind slightly picked up around him and only a leaf was left in his place." I have the feeling we will se each other very soon again."

So Hi there that was my intro into my Naruto/Digimon X-over^^ I know there will be some questions, like: why has he the rinnengan, why deos it seem that chakra usage harms Naruto? As for a pairing I already have one in mind and this story will follow the first and second season of Digimon. At the moment Naruto is 8 years older than the digidestined, after the Digipedia, Tai and co are arround 11 years old when the first season begins and Naruto will be 19/20 years old. I hope that you liked it and tell me where I got to improve myself ;)


End file.
